


Harry's Proposal

by LABrats



Series: LABrats Songfic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Sweetness, cavity warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to I'll have to tell you in a song by Jim Croce.</p><p>Harry attempts to find the right time to propose, but can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Proposal

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or the song.

I have to say I love you in a song- Jim Croce

Well, i know it's kind of late  
I hope i didn't wake you  
But what i got to say can't wait

Harry fingered the ring in his pocket as he stared at the sleeping beauty. He still hadn't been able to tell her that he loved her. He'd tried so many times, but the words never came out. He knew she wanted to hear them, which is why he always tried so hard.

I know you'd understand  
'cause every time i tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So i'll have to say i love you in a song

Harry stared at her across the restaurant table again. He could feel the ring in his pocket, but still, the time wasn't right. He knew that, somehow, it wasn't the right time.

Yeah, i know it's kind of strange  
But every time i'm near you  
I just run out of things to say

Harry sighed as he stared at her sleeping face again. Touching her cheek, he stood up and headed to the kitchen. He pulled out a piece of parchment and stared at it.

I know you'd understand  
'cause every time i tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So i'll have to say i love you in a song

Harry inked his quill, but the words in his mind weren't worth enough, so he waited until they became something he could write. He waited until they became something that he would be able to tell her.

'cause every time the time was right  
All the words just came out wrong  
So i'll have to say i love you in a song

The words in his head finally made sense and he put the quill on the paper and wrote. The more he wrote, the clearer his head became.

Yeah, i know it's kind of late  
I hope i didn't wake you  
But there's something that i just got to say

Harry woke up in the morning to the thing under him moving. He looked around the kitchen and saw his girlfriend standing there with the parchment. Harry's eyes widened, and he reached out to grab it. This wasn't what he wanted to happen.

I know you'd understand  
'cause every time i tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So i'll have to say i love you in a song

She laughed at him, telling him that he's being stupid. Of course. Harry grinned at her. Maybe they were right when they said that writing down your feelings is good.


End file.
